The details and benefits of non-pneumatic wheels are described e.g., in U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,769,465; 6,994,134; 7,013,939; and 7,201,194, herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. Some non-pneumatic tire constructions incorporate a shear band, embodiments of which are described in e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,769,465 and 7,201,194, herein incorporated by reference in their entirety. Such non-pneumatic tires provide advantages in tire performance without relying upon a gas inflation pressure for support of the loads applied to the tire.
In one example of a non-pneumatic wheel, a compliant band with a ground contacting portion can be connected with a plurality of tension-transmitting, web-like elements (also referred to as “spokes”) extending radially from a center element or hub. By way of example, such non-pneumatic wheel may be formed by open cast molding in which a material such as e.g., polyurethane is poured into a mold that forms all or part of the non-pneumatic tire. One or more reinforcement structures such as cords may be molded in place in the compliant band.
In one example of a non-pneumatic wheel, the spokes of the tire are mechanically attached to the center hub. In one particular example of mechanical attachment, the spokes each have a thickened radially inner end and each spoke engages one of a plurality of axially oriented slot in the outer circumference of the hub. The mechanical attachment allows the outer portion of the wheel to be formed separately then assembled with the hub at a later stage of manufacturing. It also allows the wheel to be disassembled such as for repairs.
Aligning each spoke, either individually or collectively, is a challenging step of assembly of the spokes and hub of the non-pneumatic wheel, particularly when a pretension is desired to be applied to each of the spokes such that the spokes are under tension in the wheel when the wheel is unloaded. Accordingly, a method of assembling an plurality of spokes of a non-pneumatic wheel with another component of the wheel, such as the hub, would be useful. An apparatus that facilitates assembly of a plurality of spokes with another component of the wheel would also be beneficial. A method and apparatus that facilitates and fixation of the spokes to a hub and enables creation of a desired amount of spoke pretension during assembly would be particularly useful.